


The Riddle of the Sphinx

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons Edmund doesn't like Sphinxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riddle of the Sphinx

**Author's Note:**

> For WingedFlight for the NFFR Secret Santa Exchange. Prompts used: _Snarky Edmund, Lucy in trousers, mythical creatures not often found in Narnia fic, consumption of (too much) wine_. Thanks to Rthstewart and Rosencrantz for the beta.

Edmund decided he didn't like Sphinxes very much.

And it wasn't because one had bashed him over the head as they stole him and Peter and Susan away from their camp (although that didn't help his mood very much). It wasn't because one of the Sphinxes had kidnapped Lucy and taken her to this supposedly abandoned fortress hidden deep in the Shuddering Wood that the four of them had come to explore (although that was _quite_ aggravating). It wasn't that Sphinxes were such very good shots with their bows and arrows (although that had proven to be quite the deterrent to the rescue party. Also rather puzzling, since Edmund couldn't figure out how they shot with _paws_ ). And it wasn't even that Sphinxes seemed, to Edmund at least, rather humorless.

No, what really made him not like Sphinxes were all the blasted riddles. It would have been so much easier to just lop off their heads and rescue Lucy and claim Gilexand Tower back for Narnia.

But no, once the Sphinxes had told Peter and Susan the tale of how they had been guarding this fortress since before the Hundred Year Winter, how they had kept it safe for the King of Narnia all these years, how they had convinced the trees to grow up around it, and make an impenetrable barrier to keep it hidden from the Witch, Peter had said that they couldn't kill loyal Narnians.

Of course, Edmund had to have the story told to him second-hand by Susan, since he had been unconscious (thanks to the blow to his head) when the Sphinxes had brought the three of them to Tower yard. He did grudgingly agree it wouldn't be right to kill loyal Narnians, even if Peter wasn't the king these Sphinxes were loyal to.

The last king the Sphinxes knew was King Davan, who had been killed by the Witch when she conquered Narnia. They had guarded Gilexand Tower for over a hundred years, waiting for word from the King that the Witch had been vanquished.

Sphinxes, Edmund had also decided, were not quite clear on the average Human lifespan. Understandable, given that they had such long lifespans themselves, but still. Annoying.

Also annoying was how one of them had come across Lucy when she wandered away from their camp and now was holding her prisoner in the very top room of the tower. And then how the rest of them came after Edmund and Peter and Susan, and dragged them all back here to bargain for Lucy's life.

"Normally, we would kill anyone who tried to approach the Tower," the Sphinx guarding the entrance said.

"But you didn't kill Lucy?" Susan asked hastily.

"Oh, no," said the Sphinx, whose name was Hyusis. "She told Jinikshahrahaterah that she was Queen of Narnia, so he thought it best to bring her back here, so we could question her."

"She told _who_?" Edmund muttered while Susan elbowed him, and Hyusis explained that Jinikshahrahaterah was the youngest Sphinx, born after the Hundred Year Winter started. Being so young, he didn't remember King Davan, and was very excited to come across someone claiming to be a Queen of Narnia in the woods.

Another odd thing about Sphinxes was that they weren't all females, as Edmund had always supposed. These Sphinxes all had the traditional body of a lion, but some of them had male heads and chests, and some were _very clearly_ female, Edmund noticed, which got him an elbow in the ribs from Susan when she caught him staring. This was something of a relief, because the question of how all-female race would reproduce made Edmund's head hurt even worse (he suspected a concussion), so on the whole, he supposed he was glad to see both male and female Sphinxes.

Peter explained that while the Sphinxes were busy guarding the Tower, Aslan had defeated the Witch, and crowned them all Kings and Queens of Narnia, with Susan helpfully adding bits to the story that Peter forgot (Edmund was too busy sulking and rubbing the sore spot on his head to join in). But it wasn't until Peter showed the Sphinxes his ring, which had been found in the treasury of Cair Paravel, and given to Peter on their coronation day, that the Sphinxes seemed inclined to believe their story.

"The King's Ring!" Hyusis exclaimed. "I was there at King Davan's coronation, I saw them place that ring on his finger!" He nodded at all the other Sphinxes, gathered round in the yard. "This is the true King of Narnia!"

At that, the Sphinxes all bowed, muttering respectfully, "Your majesty."

Peter nodded. "That's right. I am the High King, and my brother and sister are king and queens under me. Your allegiance is to us now. And I thank you, good Sphinxes, for holding this Tower safe for Narnia, all these long years."

Susan thanked them graciously as well, as the Sphinxes all bowed to her and Edmund, but Edmund asked, rather grumpily (but of course his head still hurt), "Can we have our sister back now?"

The Sphinxes all looked at each other and Edmund thought they seemed rather nervous.

Hyusis cleared his throat. "Well, your majesty… I'm afraid it's not that easy. Once we took her into this tower, the Sphinx's Law took effect. We spared her life, but in order to enter the Tower and claim her back, you all must answer five riddles."

"Five riddles?" Susan asked, puzzled. "Why? You _know_ we're your monarchs. Can't we just order you to release her to us?"

All the Sphinxes were shaking their heads. "Oh, I'm afraid not, my lady," Hyusis said, and he was clearly embarrassed by this. "But it's the reason Sphinxes make such good guards. Once we're guarding something, or someone, we cannot allow anyone access, or release, until the riddles have been answered. You will have to answer a riddle from me, and from the Sphinxes guarding each floor of the Tower, until you reach the top. There you will answer a final riddle, and your sister will be released to you."

"And if we can't answer the riddles?" Peter asked.

Hyusis's face was very red. "Then I am afraid your sister's life is forfeit."

"Forfeit?! You must be joking!" Edmund exclaimed. His headache was definitely getting worse.

Hyusis looked puzzled by this. "No, I never joke, sire. If you fail to answer all five riddles, we must kill your sister. It's the Sphinx's Law, as I said. We cannot allow a prisoner to leave the Tower, unless the riddles have been answered."

"I see," Peter said in a calm tone, as Edmund spluttered. "Give us a moment, please, good Sphinxes. Ed, calm down." He walked with Edmund and Susan to a distant corner of the Tower yard, away from the Sphinxes.

"We _can_ kill them, right?" Edmund asked, rather eagerly, it must be admitted. But his head still hurt very much.

Peter shook his head. "No, we cannot kill them. They're simply doing what Sphinxes are supposed to do, and it's not right to kill Narnians who have just been doing their duty all these years."

"Besides, there are ten of them against three of us. And the other Sphinxes in the wood who are still holding off the Guard. We're not _that_ good," Susan pointed out, and even though she was right, her practicality was still annoying.

Edmund stared at the both of them. "So, we're what? Going to answer riddles?"

Peter shrugged. "Do we have a choice?"

"Fine," Edmund sighed. "Five riddles. It can't be that bad."

"And you're very clever, Ed," Susan said in a cheerful tone.

"You want _me_ to answer _all_ the riddles?"

Susan and Peter glanced at each other and then back at him. "Well, you did have that riddle book back in England…" Peter began.

"I hardly think those are the kinds of riddles Sphinxes will ask!" But when Susan and Peter just stared at him, he sighed. "Fine. But you'd better help!" And he stalked back to the Tower entrance, Susan and Peter following, where Hyusis was waiting. "All right, we're ready for the first riddle."

Hyusis seemed pleased. "Oh good. Here is my riddle: What belongs to you, but everybody uses it more than you do?"

Edmund thought, but only for a moment before he realized the answer. "My name."

"Very good, your majesty!" Hyusis stepped aside to let them enter the Tower. "Good luck. Harav will be waiting for you at the top of the stairs with the next riddle."

"I hope all the riddles are that easy," Susan said, as they started up the dark stairway.

"I didn't think it was particularly easy," Edmund said, even though it really was. "I just happen to be _very good_ at riddles."

"Well, I hope you're very good at this one," Peter said, as they came to the Sphinx blocking the next set of stairs.

She nodded respectfully. "I am Harav. Here is my riddle: There is a black horse that jumps over a tower and lands on a small man. The small man starts to disappear. What is happening?"

Edmund beamed. "Oh, I know this! It's a game of chess!"

Susan clapped her hands, as Harav moved aside. "Good work, Ed!"

"Do you suppose the Sphinxes are giving us easy riddles?" Peter wondered as they climbed the next flight of stairs.

"I told you, I'm _very good_ at riddles," Edmund reminded him, and Peter nodded, but Edmund thought he saw him rolling his eyes.

The next Sphinx seemed rather happy to see them. "Oh, your majesties! Greetings, I am Aravelk, and I have long hoped to see the King of Narnia again!" she said, bowing her head.

Peter bowed his head in exchange. "Our greetings to you, Aravelk. Do you have a riddle for us, good Sphinx?"

He needn't seem so eager, Edmund thought, although perhaps he was buttering her up to get an easier riddle.

Aravelk nodded. "I do, your majesties. Here is my riddle:

There's not a kingdom on the earth,  
But I have travelled over and over,  
And though I know not whence my birth,  
Yet when I come, you know my roar.  
I through the town do take my flight,  
And through the fields and meadows green,  
And whether it be day or night,  
I neither am nor can be seen.

What am I?"

"Oh, this one rhymes," Susan said, amused.

Edmund gave her a Look. "Rhyming doesn't make it easier."

"Guess they're not giving us easy riddles anymore," Peter sighed.

"Give me a moment." Edmund thought hard, repeating the riddle to himself and finally asked, "Is it the wind?"

"Yes!" Aravelk smiled and moved aside, so they could continue up the stairs. They were silent as they climbed, and Edmund may have been just the tiniest bit worried about the next riddle.

When they reached the next Sphinx, Edmund remembered that he didn't really like Sphinxes much. This one looked quite mean, and was definitely less happy to see them than Aravelk.

"My name is Arevmutk. Here is my riddle," the Sphinx announced with a smile, and Edmund shivered, because it looked like the kind of smile someone might give you before they slit your throat, and he had seen a few of those in his day.

"There are two guards. One is always truthful and the other always lies. They are guarding two doors. One leads to certain death, the other to freedom. You can only ask one question and only to one of them. What's the question?"

"What, no rhyming this time?" Edmund muttered. This was the hardest riddle yet, and oh Aslan, his head hurt. Was it fair to bash someone in the head and then ask them riddles? He didn't think so. And of course, Peter and Susan were no help at all.

"What?" Peter asked, noticing Edmund's glare.

"Any ideas for an answer?"

Susan looked alarmed. "You don't know the answer?"

Edmund sighed. "I'm thinking. But a little help would be nice."

"Oh, but you're _very good_ at riddles!" Peter said, and this time Edmund definitely saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh shut up. I have a concussion, remember?"

"I'm sure it's not a concussion, Ed," Susan began, when the Sphinx (which one was it? Aravelk? Arevmutk? Edmund had lost track) interrupted.

"Well, your majesties? Do you have an answer for me?" The Sphinx leveled a long look at them all. "You know the penalty: your sister's life."

Edmund found himself wondering just how things had gone so awry. Best to blame it on Peter, he decided, and asked the Sphinx, "Can you repeat the riddle?"

Arevmutk didn't look very inclined to repeat it, but did so grudgingly, and Edmund puzzled over it, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Susan looked worried, he noticed, and Peter was no longer rolling his eyes.

"You do know the answer, don't you?" Peter hissed.

Edmund sighed. "I think so. I mean, I have a guess."

"It's the right guess, right?"

"Well, we're about to find out, Su." Edmund turned to the Sphinx. "I would ask 'What would the other guard say is the safe way out?' And then I would choose the opposite of what they say because the lying guard will lie and say the death door, and the truthful guard will say the death door, as that is what the lying guard would say."

"That is correct," Arevmutk said with a baleful look. He didn't seem at all pleased to spare Lucy's life, Edmund noticed, and he didn't really move aside to let them go up the last flight of stairs. They all had to squeeze by him on their way to the tower room and the last riddle.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said as they went up the stairs and Susan said happily, "Just one more riddle!"

"I hope they're not saving the hardest for last." And Edmund noticed that Peter had drawn his sword, and Susan had her bow and an arrow ready. Edmund arched an eyebrow at them both.

"Well, we're not just going to let them _kill_ Lucy, if you get this riddle wrong," Susan said practically.

"Oh, such faith in me," Edmund muttered, but he drew his sword as well.

And thus prepared, they came to the top of the stairs, ready to face the last Sphinx and the last riddle. But what greeted them at the top of the Tower took all three by surprise.

"Hello!" Lucy said, giggling and waving a very large mug at them. She was seated comfortably on the floor, next to a very large cask, and a rather small Sphinx. He also giggled and waved a paw at them.

"Lucy! Are you all right?"

"Is that wine?"

"Are you _drunk_?"

Lucy giggled again, spilling some wine on her trousers. "No! Yes! No! Wait. That's not right." She and the Sphinx looked at each other and laughed uproariously, then she said, "Yes, I'm all right. And yes, it is wine. And no, I'm not drunk." A pause while she sipped from the mug. "Oh, maybe a little."

"We thought they were about to kill you!" Peter said.

"That'll leave a nasty stain," Susan muttered, and Edmund privately thought Lucy was going to have a worse headache than he did, come tomorrow morning.

Lucy and the Sphinx dissolved into peals of laughter. "Kill me! Oh, Jinx would never kill me, would you, Jinx?"

The Sphinx assumed an air of great offense. "No, we're friends! I'd do no such thing!"

"Jinx?" Peter said weakly.

"His name is Jixas — Jinixsha —"

"Jinikshahrahaterah," the Sphinx said, to Edmund's dismay, since he thought he'd have a better chance with a riddle from a Sphinx who was too drunk to pronounce his own name.

"Yes, that!" Lucy said brightly. "But it's far too long, so we decided I could just call him Jinx. Jinx the Sphinx!" And she and Jinx were off laughing again.

"So you made friends with a Sphinx and got drunk?" Susan asked skeptically.

"Well, we were waiting for you to rescue me, and there's ever so many casks of faun wine here in this tower, wait til you see it all! And it's all over a hundred years old, and Jinx said it was very good, and maybe we could try some while we waited for you, and then we decided we would ask each other riddles and if you couldn't guess the answer, you had to drink."

"You riddled with a Sphinx and beat him?" Peter sounded incredulous.

Lucy laughed again. "Well, he didn't know the answers to 'what's black and white and red all over?' or 'why does a hummingbird hum?' or 'where does Friday come before Thursday?' so it was quite easy to beat him. And Jinx's riddles were awfully hard, which is why I had to drink so much! But I think we've decided on a good riddle to ask you."

" _You_ chose the riddle for him to ask us?" Edmund's hopes for an easy riddle rose up, only to be dashed when Lucy continued.

"Oh yes, and it's a very hard one! You'll have to think about it." She nudged the Sphinx. "Go ahead, Jinx. Say your part!"

The Sphinx sat up straight and tried to look very proper. "My name is Jinikshahrahaterah. Here is my riddle:

The beginning of eternity  
The end of time and space  
The beginning of every end,  
And the end of every place.

What am I?"

Edmund grinned in relief as he realized that drunks must have a different idea of _very hard_ than he did. "You're the letter E."

Jinx stared at Lucy accusingly. "How did he get it so fast?"

Lucy took another sip from her mug and giggled again. "I forgot that Edmund is _very good_ at riddles."


End file.
